todo fue en vano
by appo nine sabot
Summary: el orgullo, la gloria, todo nubla su juicio, esta acabada
1. Chapter 1

Un puente, cinco contra uno, parecía haber terminado la pelea, las cosas iban a empeorar. El leopardo en un acto de gran habilidad había logrado pasar a tierra, sus adversarios miraron incrédulos la proeza.

"Shifu les enseño bien"- lanzo un golpe a Mono dejándolo paralizado en el suelo- "pero no les enseño todo"- volvió a hacer el mismo golpe esta vez a Víbora quien también callo bajo los efectos del ataque. Tai Lung sonrió- "dos menos faltan tres"

Discretamente los tres restantes lo rodearon manteniéndose en guardia y atacando al mismo tiempo al enemigo, su velocidad era asombrosa, coordinaba perfectamente cada defensa estando al tanto no solo de donde venia cada ataque sino planeando lentamente el contraataque. Finalmente actuó, deteniendo una patada a la cabeza de Tigresa sujeta su pierna y la empuja hacia atrás haciendo que caiga de espalda, invierte el brazo con que la empujo cerrando el puño convirtiéndolo en golpe de gancho, el cual va al mentón de Grulla haciendo que este salga volando y caiga desmayado, para finalmente detener a Mantis en el aire con su mano, como si jugara con una moneda lo lanza en el aire para propiciarle el mismo golpe paralizante dejando que caiga al suelo.

Tigresa lanzo un golpe por la espalda de Tai Lung pero este presintiéndola la detiene, ella inmediatamente usa su otra mano pero también la detiene y conteniendo ambas hace cruzar sus brazos acercándola a el dejándolos a escasos centímetros cara a cara

" no es mas que un calentamiento, no crees pequeña?"- se burlaba desde arriba pues era mas alto

Ella se separo y tomo su posición enfocada en su adversario

"esto se acaba ahora"- exclamo la furiosa

"realmente"- bostezo- "se acabara pronto me estoy aburriendo"

Iracunda ataco con un puñetazo a la cabeza el cual fácilmente esquivo así que da una pata giratoria dirigida al cuello pero nuevamente es detenida y empujada, Tai Lung se lanza sobre ella pero lo detiene e intenta realizar un golpe de tigre, imparable el golpe va a su pecho pero tomando las muñecas de ella aprovecha la propia energía del ataque para que siga de largo (como en una toma de yudo) y se acerque un poco al abismo.

"sabes, esperaba que papa los preparase mejor, particularmente a ti"- hizo una pausa- "Tigresa"- dijo con una voz perversa

De alguna forma esto le erizo la piel a la tigresa

"como sabes mi nombre"- exigió una respuesta

"las noticias vuelan sobre ustedes, particularmente sobre ti, la mas grande guerrera, la mejor de los furiosos"- pauso sus criticas burlonas- "la pobre huerfanita de Bao Gu"- el asombro de la felina se hizo enojo- "nadie te quería y Shifu terminó adoptándote, como un cuento para niños no crees"- pauso- "monstruo de Bao Gu"

Los ojos de su adversaria entre mínimas lagrimas se enrojecieron de furia, rugiendo llena de ira se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el leopardo, a pesar de que la ira la hacia moverse mas rápido y atacar con mas fuerte el felino la esquivaba como si nada

"regla numero uno, nunca ataques enojada, pensé que papa te lo había enseñado"- la detuvo de nuevo- "hermanita"

"que dijiste?"- le exigió la felina

"técnicamente, eres mi hermana menor, no lo crees?"

"TU NO ERES MI HERMANO"- grito y volvió a atacar nuevamente- " yo vine hasta acá solo para acabar contigo, para librar al mundo de ti, de la vergüenza que eres"

" y tu que se supone que eres?, solo eres mi reemplazo, otro discípulo del maestro que creyó que tomaría mi lugar, solo que el nunca te quiso, no eres nada para el"

"MIENTES"- inmediatamente fue detenida y empujada unos cuantos metros del abismo una vez mas

"alguna vez te llamo hija?"- le pregunto dejándole la cara en blanco- "eso creí"- se lanza contra ella y saltando usa el envión para golpearla y dejarla a un metro del borde del precipicio

Ella insistió volviendo a atacar y el se quedaba ahí quieto solamente defendiéndose, bloqueando los ataques y en ocasiones empujándola burlonamente mas cerca del acantilado

"quien diría que la hermanita le quiere ganar al hermano mayor?"- dijo de forma arrogante

"cierra la boca y pelea"- siguió atacando tratando de provocarlo

"si así lo quieres"- la golpeo directo en la cara haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y después pateándole las costillas para que finalmente cuando este en el suelo tomarla del cuello y alzarla casi como si fuera un trofeo- "la gran tigresa, discípula de Shifu, líder de los cinco furiosos, la guerrera mas fuerte del mundo, además de no ser guerrero dragón obviamente, es derrotada por su propio hermano, irónico cierto?"

"no.. estoy acaba… da"- con problema para hablar

"el orgullo es un gran mal pequeña"- hizo una pausa y vio el final del relieve- "veamos si podemos curarlo"- se puso a caminar con ella en su mano y al llegar al borde del precipicio la alzo sobre este- "implorame piedad"

"nunca"

"estas segura"- miro hacia abajo- "es una caída muy larga y seguramente dolorosa, solo hazlo, siempre quise tener una hermana"

"tu no eres… nada… de mi"

"solo debes decirlo"- le apretó aun mas el cuello- "por una vez olvídalo todo, olvida todo lo que te dijeron, todo lo que te enseñaron sobre no retroceder, piensa en ti"

Ella apenas podía respirar, si no la ahorcaba la dejaría caer y todo habría sido por nada, casi estaba en las ultimas sus manos trataban de zafar la de Tai Lung pero era imposible detenerlo. Miro a sus compañeros, Grulla era el único que no estaba paralizado, luego miro a los ojos al felino quien esperaba la repuesta con una mirada arrogante, Tigresa comenzó a sollozar, no porque estuviera de morir sino por orgullo, el felino dio un rápido vistazo a sus victimas

"no te preocupes, no pueden ni verte ni oírte, solo hazlo"- ella intento hablar

"aah.. aaagh.."

" como?"- de manera burlona

" ppp…"- no podía hablar

"claro, lo olvide"- aflojo su mano para que respire un poco

"pie….dad….. piedad… te…lo ruego"- el leopardo hizo un ademán con su oreja pidiendo algo mas- "herma…. no"- su humillación era total

" nuestro padre estaría satisfecho, creo"- pauso al mismo tiempo que aflojo un poco mas- "era todo lo que quería escuchar"- se dio vuelta y la arrojo al suelo, ella aspiro una gran bocanada de aire estando tan agotada estaba inmovilizada en el suelo, entonces el felino se arrodillo frente a ella- "dulces sueños hermanita"- le realizo la toma paralizante dejándola ahí tirada , llego a ver como el ave se estaba despertando y acercándose a esta lo presiono contra una columna- "tienes diez minutos para llevarte a todos"

" es en serio?"

"quieres que sean dos?"

"no, así esta bien"- dijo un poco asustado

El leopardo se regodeo viendo como Grulla cargaba a todos rápidamente y a duras penas alzo el vuelo, era solo quedaba llegar ala aldea y finalmente, al pergamino.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Toda su vida le dijeron lo mismo, la parte más importante del guerrero no es su fuerza, sino su honor. Ella lo habia perdido en ese encuentro contra el felino, humillada, desvalida, suplicando, rogando piedad solo para ser paralizada, como si no valiera la pena morir, quien quiere vivir sin honor.

La mente de Tigresa se repetia eso mismo todo el tiempo mientras eyudaba en la evacuacion de la aldea, su maestro devia cargar con la responsabilidad que le correspondia a ella, ella devio ser la guerrero dragon, ella deveria eliminar a la deshonra mas grande del kung fu, pero mas que nada, probar que realmente ella valia la pena.

No podia dejar que su unica oportunidad de lograr su objetivo desapareciera. Pero ordenes son ordenes la seguridad de los pobladores era primero aun si eso significaba dejar a su suerte a su maestro y padre a merced de Tai Lung, su padre, su hermanastro tenia razon jamas la llamo hija, peor aun, jamas parecio estar orgulloso de ella nunca le probo que tenia lo necesario para enorgullecerlo eso era lo que mas le dolia.

Ella se quedo atrás para asegurarse de que nadie se quede atrás, solo algunos parecian retrasarse por las cosas que cargaban o por tropiezos pero inmediatamente los ayudaba a recuperar el paso,algunos la miraban con cara de decepcion, pensaban que los cinco o al menos ella deverian aberse quedado a defender el pueblo pero aunque ellos tambien lo desearan les servian a los pobladores y mantenerlos a salvo era su prioridad. Cuando vio al panda correr en direccion a la aldea sintio una enorme curiosidad y talvez era esta misma la que la insito a seguirlo. Sabia que si el panda iva seria como un acto suicida por no mencionar la cobardia de este, tratando de huir del templo a penas se entero del escape del leopardo, por que seguira alguien tan detestable?, quien sabe.

Desde lo alto de los edificios contemplo como Po con dificultad subia las escaleras y un poco de tiempo después como salia volando junto a Tai Lung en una extraña forma de combatir, quizas lo mas proximo que veria al panda pelear, ambos causaban un gran desastre en el pueblo en ese momento la felina penso dos cosas: que bueno que evacuaron a tiempo y que muchos tendrian que remodelar sus hogares después de eso. La lucha continuaba, de alguna forma logro escalar un edificio con suma habilidad a lo que Tai Lung respondio destruyendo el edificio con un gran golpe, el panda salio de el a duras penas para finalmente ser abatido por el leopardo, el estruendo que genero hizo temblar incluso la pagoda en la que se paraba, después de eso dio al panda de muerto prácticamente pero lo que vio después lo saco de sus cabales, cuando vio a Tai Lung alzar el pergamino para ver su interior simplemente no lo soporto mas dio un gran salto quizas el mas grande de todos justo en el momento previo lo pateo a las costillas haciendo que saliera volando unabuena distancia. Colerizada y con una respiración acelerada se quedo quieta un momento para cerenarse, miro al panda en el suelo un tanto atonito, ella simplemente dijo.

"no interfieras"- se encamino en busca del leopardo

vio el pergamino en el suelo, no sabia si tomarlo o tratar de esconderlo, igual no tuvo mucho tiempo pues el felino la ataco por sorpresa pero reacciono lo suficientemente rapido para bloquearlo separarse el uno del otro.

"vaya vaya"- replico el leopardo- "alguien tiene hambre de gloria, vienes por el segundo encuentro?"

"vengo a terminar lo que empece"- se pone en posición

" lo dudo, lo mio es con el panda así que mejor buscate algo mejor que hacer"

" ya lo encontre, es detenerte"- comienza a atacarlo a gran velocidad

furiosa rozba su rival, tanta furia y odio se desplegaban golpe tras golpe y cada vez que fallaba su furia se intensificaba cada vez mas

"dime algo"- mientras esquivaba los ataques- "que es lo que buscas en realidad?, que tratas de probar con esto?, sabes que al final perderas"

" solo cumplo con mi deber, y ese es derrotarte"- de repente la detuvo

"no, eso es lo que deseas, ancias derrotarme, ansias ser lo que yo trato de ser, el guerrero dragon, pero tu nunca podras serlo verdad?"- la empujo soltandola

se quedo nuevamente bloqueada, no era una tecnica de confusion ya que el felino no atacaba, esta era una pregunta de verdad, pensativa no supo que decir y como en el puente miro a Tai Lung a los ojos y con una mueca de enojo le dijo

"por que no seria algo que ya soy?"- volvio a cargar contra el esta vez mas euforica de antes

"no ves que te hicieron lo mismo que a mi, te hicieron pensar que lo serias pero mintieron jamas te consideraron, ni Oogway ni nuestro padre"

" EL ES MI PADRE"- llego a golpearlo al pecho, impactado el leopardo vio a Tigresa enojado

"una vez fui piadoso, no lo sere dos veces"

"excelente, porque no quiero tu piedad"- de nuevo ataco pero esta vez todo salio mal

Tai Lung recibio sus puños y al mismo tiempo hizo doblar sus muñecas forzandola a arrodillarse, luego sujetando su pie con el de el le dio una patada al pecho provocando que al mismo que la sujetaba de las manos le destrozara los hombros y la pierna, debilitada la trae hacia el tirando de sus miembros para darle un cabezaso y finalmente soltarla y en medio de su tambaleo darle su propia versión del golpe de tigre, uno aun mas fuerte al punto que atravezo dos casas y se quedo estancada entre los escombros de la tercera, luego volvio con Po

Aturdida Tigresa tenia imagen borrosa, apenas sentia sus extremidades, los escombros la cubrian casi por completo, por momentos se sintio derrotada, con ganasde rendirse simplemente ceder pero en medio de este tumulto pudo reflexionar. Todo lo que hizo en esos instantes solo podian tener una razon, habia visto la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, probarle a todos pero en especial a Shifu que ella era la destinada al cargo de cargos, esto la impulso a levantarse, con dificultad pero pudo, siguiendo los sonidos encontro a los dos peleando y prácticamente compitiendo por el pergamino

"Tai Lung"- exclamo haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y la vieran, tenia un aspecto un tanto deteriorado, su ropa estaba algo razgada y se sujetaba un brazo con el otro- "te dije que no estaba acabada"- sacando fuerzas de su interior se paro desafiante exijiendo contienda- "si realmente quieres pelear con el guerrero dragon enfrentame"

"no pienso hacerlo, terminaras muerta si tanto insistes"

"si no tuviste el valor de hacerlo en el puente por que lo tendrias ahora?"- esto hizo que el leopardo caminara hacia ella lentamente con enojo olvidandosa del panda- "esto es para lo que naci"- se dijo a si misma, poniendose en posición

el felino comenzo a correr accion que Tigresa igualo ambos chocaron en un encuentro cercano de gran fuerza, ataque y contra ataque, los dos hacian un gran despliegue de habilidades decididos en tener la victoria el uno sobre el otro

"te insisto, si te vas ahora no te matare"- le insistio mientras luchaban- "no tienes que probarle nada a nadie solo vuelve con tu gente"

"eso es facil de decir cuando no tienes nada, sacrifique mi vida por esto, sufri aun mas que tu y no dejare que un maldito oso obeso tome mi lugar"

"Shifu no vale esto, no tendras su aprecio aunque me derrotes"

"lo dices porque el perdio las esperanzas contigo…"- se quedo sin habla, sin movimiento cuando sintio como sus organos se atascaban, viendo a la altura de su estomago y vio que su abdomen estaba atravezado por el brazo del felino quien de a poco ejercia un poco mas de fuerza

"no me dejaste mas opcion"- replico, algo apenado veia como Tigresa caia de rodillas sujetando con sus manos su muñeca- "nuestro jamas nos hubiera defendido"- extrajo su mano ensangrentada del cuerpo de su hermanastra

"ahh… aghh…."- apenas podia hablar- "her.. her.. hermano"- callo de espalda, al instante Po se arrojo sobre el y volvieron a la lucha

emitia, ligeros suspiros mientras como sus pulmones colapsaban, todo estaba llegando a su fin. Veia pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, en cierto se consolo al ver como primera imagen a sus padres, siempre penso que algun dia los veria finalmente pero jamas imagino que seria en una circunstancia como esa, siguió su tiempo en el orfanato, cuando Shifu la adopto pero se deprimio al ver su estancia en el templo, vio cuanto de su vida se habia deserdiciado en ese lugar, tanto esfuerzo, esperanza, sufrimiento todo por nada, quince años desperdiciados, las imágenes siguieron hasta el presente

Un brillo dorado le paso por encima, en ese momento penso que ya habia llegado al paraíso por lo que acerco su mano a la herida pero sintio el contorno de esta y la humedad de la sangre, luego la cara del panda en frente de ella

"maestra, maestra me escucha?"- pregunto desesperado

"panda?... estas vivo…."- penso unos momentos- " o los dos estamos muertos?"- se que no es muy original

"no estoy vivo, los dos estamos vivios y usted debe resistir un poco mas"- miraba desesperado por todos lados como si fuera a venir ayuda

"y… Tai Lung?"- pregunto debil

"acabe con el"

"….."- se quedo impactada de nuevo- "lo ven… lo venciste?"

"asi es"- Tigresa se dejo recostar la nuca contra el suelo y empezo a reir de ironia

"soy un fracaso"- rio un poco- "balgame que soy un fracaso"- volvio a reir

"no, no lo es, no pierda la esperanza"- seguia desesperado buscando algo con que detener la herida

"solo mirame, estoy destrozada… sin poder lograr nada"

"no diga eso, solo empeorara las cosas"- con un pedazo de tela que encontro trato de limpiar la sangre

"no lo ves?... mi unico objetivo en la vida era ser guerrero dragon….. me … prepare durante toda mi vida para eso….. y tu lo lograste en tres dias"- volvio a reir- "al menos podre ver a mis padres"

"quiere un logro?, sea la primera en sobrevivir a algo como esto"- cubria la herida con la tela

"sabes que no puedes detener la hemorragia"

"se equivoca"

"y me queda poco tiempo"

"ya basta solo…"- la felina lo acerco a su cuerpo

"dime… cual es la gracia de vivir asi?, y aunque quisiera vivir es inevitable"- pauso-" solo haz valer el titulo, mi titulo, pruebame que lo mereces porque sino….- tocio un poco de sangre- te rompere la cara…. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad…. y… dile a mi padre….- estaba en las ultimas- que… lo amo- dio un ultimo suspiro hasta que su corazon se detuvo

justo en ese momento llegaban los aldeanos encabezados por los furiosos

"Po, lo logras…"- Vibora se quedo muda al ver a su amiga en el suelo- "TIGRESA"- se deslizo a toda velocidad hacia ella viendo el terrible panorama- "MANTIS"- grito exijiendo su presencia

"que suce… oh dios mio- vio tambien sorprendido el cuerpo de la felina- "rapido dime su pulzo"

"nulo, presion?"

"no responde"- siguió viendo el cuerpo buscando algun indicio de vida

Expectante Po miraba con ojos llorosos

"vibora"- su voz era vidriosa y llena de tristeza- "dime que esta viva"

"…"- la expresión llorosa en sus ojos confirmaban lo peor- "se le fue Po… se le fue la vida"

Ambos se abrazaron lloraron, lloraron como nunca antes lo habian hecho, era el fin de una gran amiga. Mantis fue el unco que apenas conservo algo de compostura como todo buen doctor, siguió hasta las ultimas las opciones pero al final desistió.

"hora de la muerte"- miro el sol- "seis de la tarde"- como ultimo detalle le cerro los ojos y la boca, lentamente llegaron el resto de las personas quienes tambien le rindieron dolor y respeto a la guerrera.

Eran las seis de la tarde, sin saberlo adorada hija, gran guerrera, lider excelente, buena amiga, gran camarada.

Habia muerto maestra Tigresa.

FIN


End file.
